


Break of Dawn

by psyraah



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5168765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyraah/pseuds/psyraah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed warms Roy's heart in the early morning, and (almost) owns up to the height thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break of Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> A result of too much study that needed a fluff fix and a chat with [edwardsroy](http://www.edwardsroy.tumblr.com) resulted in me finishing study and then spending half an hour typing out rambly OTP fluff. Please let me know if there are any mistakes because my 12am brain mixed up the appropriate moments to be using 'had' and 'was'.

One of the greatest things about living together, in Roy’s mind, was gradually watching Edward Elric wake.

When the alarm went off at some ungodly hour with the daylight just barely creeping through the curtains, Ed would give a muffled groan, slam an open palm on the device, and cover his head in a pillow. For his part, Roy would roll over, resign himself to his fate, and gently lift the pillow to brush his lips over a patch of forehead beneath gold bangs with a murmured “good morning”.

“Mrnnnng.” And Roy would smile, gently lower the pillow once more, and roll out of bed to leave Edward in a state of semi-slumber while he showered.

By the time Roy exited the shower to start buckling on blue and gold, Ed had managed to curl himself into a lump with the blanket thrown over his head to leave his face exposed. There was a muffled something against the cotton walls of Ed’s haven.

“I beg your pardon.” The blanket was yanked down just enough to expose Ed’s mouth.

“Said, ‘d’you have t’go?’” Roy finished buttoning up his shirt, and crossed back over to the bed with the jacket slung over his arm.

“We’ve been through his before, Ed,” he reminded, kneeling down to place a gentle peck on a cold nose, which wrinkled immediately. “Happens every day, remember?”

“Not ev’ry day. Sat’days.”

“Well, today just so happens to be a not-Saturday.” And he really couldn’t resist, couldn’t help how his hand moved to twirl that strand of golden hair that had escaped Ed’s cocoon. “I’ll see you tonight, love.”

“Mrrrmph.” Then a deep sigh. “’M gettin’ up.”

“You can go back to sleep, Ed.” A deep scowl.

“No.”

And if you asked why he felt most at peace on aching knees in front of a sleepy, glaring Edward, Roy couldn’t tell you. Well, he wouldn’t be able to tell you succinctly. He’d say it was the constancy, knowing that whatever he’d have to face during the day, the next morning there would still be Edward Elric defying the world and the rise of the sun. It was that Ed would insist on getting up when Roy did, just to say good-bye. It was the comfort of a warm body, it was waking up to tangled limbs, the sight of Ed on a chair to reach the top-most shelf, and nights spend curled up in front of the fire with Ed’s horrible impersonations of Roy that just felt like _home_.

Mostly it was just that Roy Mustang was a massive sap, and it was only after he’d been given a bright topaz reason to let good back into his life that it had poured free.  

“Edward?”

“Hrmph?” A gentle smile, and Roy patted the little lump that was his lover.

“I adore you.” The scowl gentled into something more like an affectionate frown, an expression that Roy had never seen anyone else master.

“Y’better.” A pause. “Needa pee.” And suddenly the blanket was thrown off, and Ed clank-thumped his way towards the bathroom. With a groan, Roy got to his feet.

“I’ll be downstairs.”

“A’right.”

Roy made his way downstairs, and was buttoning on his jacket, ready to leave as Ed came down the stairs braiding his hair.

“I’ll be off then. I’ll pick up Xingese for dinner if I get time, otherwise I’ll let you know.”

“Right.” Ed tilted his head to tie off his braid, continued his way down the stairs, then paused when he was three steps from the bottom. Looked at Roy scrutinisingly, and all of a sudden Roy was hit with immense fear that he’d forgotten to do something.

“Everything alright?” he asked slowly. The penetrating glare had turned into a scowl now. Then Ed hopped one more step down. Beckoned with a finger.

“C’mere.” Cautious, Roy approached slowly, then froze when Ed shoved a hand in front of his face just as Roy was about to take the first step up. A little bubble of annoyance started to form as he looked up at Ed.

“Ed, I really need to –” Without any warning, he was wrapped in a fierce hug, and then Ed pulled back slightly to press a kiss against Roy’s forehead.

“I’ll see you later, bastard.”

“Mmm.” Now Roy wrapped his arms around Ed, annoyance gone at the unexpected gesture. “What was that, might I ask?” Interesting. Ed was blushing and talking to Roy’s shoulder rather than meeting his eye.

“You’re always –” Ed’s scowl got more pronounced, if that was in any way possible. “You’re always doing shit like that, so I thought – I mean I can’t – not with the height – I mean –” Roy looked up deviously at Ed, arms still wrapped around him.

“Not with the height…?” Ed made a disgusted noise and shoved at Roy.

“You know what I mean!” And god, how could Roy resist lifting Edward off his feet when he made such adorable squeaking noises?

“You bastard, put me down!” So Roy did, planting Ed squarely on his feet and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“I enjoy shit like this,” Roy said, and he raised one hand to toy with Ed’s braid. “Thank you for making my day better.” Ed rolled his eyes, cheeks red.

“Yeah, yeah, now go to work or else you’ll get fired and then I’ll have no food.” Roy raised an eyebrow at the priorities.

“The tragedy.”

“If you know it, then hurry up and _go_ already.”

“Alright, alright,” Roy laughed, and let go, picking up his briefcase. Then Ed had a hand fisted in gold braiding to pull Roy down for one quick, sweet kiss.

“See you later, bastard.” You couldn’t wipe the smile from Roy’s face with industrial strength cleaner.

“I look forward to it.” Because one of the greatest things about living together, to Roy's mind, was coming home.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make me happy and are hugely appreciated :)
> 
> I can also be found on [tumblr](http://www.psyraah.tumblr.com)


End file.
